GioGio
Giorno Giovanna @GioGio is a RP account played by berries user @mista based on the fictional character Giorno Giovanna from the manga/anime series JoJo's Bizzare Adventure ''by Hirohiko Araki. In the story in which the character appears in, Giorno Giovanna is a 15 year old living in Naples, Italy in the year 2001. Through trials and tribulations, and with the help of Giorno's fellow gang members, they usurp the evil boss of Passione and in turn, Giorno takes his place as the leader of the mafia, becoming a true Gangstar★. The user who runs the account headcanons Giorno as a trans girl lesbian, as such, they use she/her pronouns for Giorno. History and Ambitions Giorno Giovanna, from her early childhood, wanted to become a Gangstar★ so that she could emulate the noble heart of the man whose life she had saved and who was saved in turn by him. Her golden dream is to become the boss of the largest gang in Italy that controls the most drug routes so that she can finally put an end to them, saving the nation's youth from the adults that would prey upon their addictions. At the end of Golden Wind, she has succeeded in the first part of her dream, replacing the boss of the gang and gaining the trust of all his former subordinates. However, it is left unclear as to whether or not the rest of her ambitions have been followed through, so the account takes great inspiration from the light novel [https://jojo.fandom.com/wiki/Purple_Haze_Feedback ''Purple Haze Feedback], which is set six months after the events of Golden Wind and has Giorno's former friend Fugo as the protagonist on a quest for redemption and to reform his relationship with Giorno. Additional Information * Giorno at the beginning of Golden Wind is attending the last year of middle school. ** Although not much is seen of her school life outside of her on campus for a few chapters, it does appear that she lives in a dorm room and is quite popular among her classmates. * Giorno's favorite people are canonically Buccellati, Narancia, and Trish. At the end of Purple Haze Feedback, Fugo and Polnareff are added to that list. ** Conversely, Giorno's relationship to Mista is that of the smarter younger sister and the idiot jock older brother. ** Her relationship with Abbacchio is that of every single dog movie ever made where Giorno is the dog and Abbacchio is the family patriarch who hates the dog up until the very end. * Giorno in canon does not meet any of her living relatives, that being the Joestar lineage. In Purple Haze Feedback, however, she is at least aware of Jotaro and the Speedwagon Foundation. ** Giorno's relationship to the Joestar family tree is as follows: *** Jonathan Joestar's child *** George Joestar's half-sibling *** Joseph Joestar's aunt *** Holly Kujo's great aunt *** Jotaro Kujo's great great aunt *** Josuke Higashikata's great aunt *** Jolyne Kujo's great great great aunt ** The reason why Giorno is technically considered an aunt to so many people who are much older than her is because her father, Jonathan Joestar, had his body stolen by the vampire Dio Brando, who rebranded himself as DIO and met Giorno's mother in Egypt in the 1980s with his head attached to Jonathan's body. Therefore, she is both a Joestar and Brando in blood. * Giorno desperately wants to be a character in the upcoming game Jump Force, and is hoping that the recent news of Jotaro making the roster means that she, her father, and possibly Bruno Buccellati will also make it in. Category:Roleplay Accounts Category:Users